


Blinded

by whispered_weavings



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_weavings/pseuds/whispered_weavings
Summary: You spend a stormy night with your lover.





	Blinded

**Author's Note:**

> The very first smut I ever posted anywhere! Enjoy! -D

There was a thunderstorm raging outside, but you couldn’t hear it. Not over the pounding of your heart, the slapping of sweaty skin on sweaty skin, and the lewd, blasphemous words from the man above you.

Lightning flashed in the room, and candle fire gently swayed and lit up the walls and your form in a golden glow, but you couldn’t see it, not with the black and gold silk blindfold over your eyes.

You ached to touch him, to run your hands through silky and damp raven hair, to dig your nails into the taught flesh of his back and leave red scratches down his skin. But you couldn’t, as your wrists were tied to the bedposts with golden, satin-like rope, and asking him to untie you without using the safe word would only result in a breathy laugh, a harsh “No,” and a hard slap on your ass.

His cock slid in and out of you, thick and nearly hot to the touch, the ache from being stretched delicious and only fueling your lust. You keened his name as he leaned down, sucking hard on a dusky nipple and then biting it, your back arching into his mouth. His pace alternated between punishingly fast and non-existent, groaning at your screams and relishing in your begging.

After what felt like hours (and it very well could have been), he shifted, slinging your legs up over his shoulders and wrapping both arms around them. “You better fucking hold onto something,” was all the warning you got, before his hips snapped forward, bottoming out and hitting that special spot inside you so hard you literally saw stars. Your head turned and buried into the pillow as he didn’t give you a chance to recover, hitting that spot over and over again. Then his fingers were on your clit, sliding over the slick, engorged bud as rapidly as his hips were moving, and he snarled, “Come!”

And you did. Your scream echoed through the blessedly empty house as you clamped down on him so hard it almost hurt. He didn’t stop, fingers and cock not letting up their assault for a second, and you kept coming and coming until all you could feel was searing fire that burned clear through to your soul. You barely felt it when his pace finally stuttered and he came into you with an almost guttural roar.

Your mind came back down to earth slowly, and for the first few minutes the only things you could do were gasp for breath and tremble. “H-Holy…shit…Papa…”

You heard him chuckle, a bit breathless himself, and reply, “Holy shit Papa indeed. You do not even feel it yet, do you, beautiful one?”

You blinked behind the blindfold, swallowing thickly as your heart rate slows. “Feel what?”

He leaned over you and untied one of your hands, leaving the other tied to its post. He kept hold of your wrist, guiding it down to press against his lower stomach. Your mouth drops open in shock as you feel his skin is absolutely drenched with a slick liquid. “You soaked the bed, ghuleh.” His voice was thick with amusement, and you wanted to smack (or kiss) the smugness right off his lips. “I’m going to have to change the sheets.”

Finally he set your legs down, and your shoulder muscles relaxed in anticipation of him releasing you. Instead, you felt his tongue on your thigh, lapping your cum from your skin as if he were a man dying of thirst. You gasp his name, legs quivering under the skilled muscle as he cleaned both of your thighs. Then he spread your legs wider and pressed a sloppy kiss to your even sloppier cunt, and you made a sound halfway between a yelp and squeak.  
“Papa, w-what are you doing?!” You uttered in shock as he nuzzled your pussy affectionately.

“I want to taste us, my pet.” You could feel him smirk against your folds. “Has no one does this for you before?”

“N-No, they’ve…I…I’ve always cleaned myself up…” you admitted. Then, feeling like the situation called for some more clarity, you added, “In the shower, n-not…” You blushed darkly as he laughed against you, and you lightly smacked the top of his head with your still-free hand. “S-Shut up, you!”

You feel his head shoot up, and his voice lowered dangerously. “Excuse me?” He surged up, tying your hand back to the headboard. “We were not finished, my willful little pet. You’re lucky that this is new territory for you, or I would punish you thoroughly for that. Right now, this will suffice.” You felt him shift on the bed, and without any more warning his hand came down with a loud crack directly onto your pussy. You screamed as the pain warred with pleasure and your hips lifted into the air, fresh sweat breaking out on your skin. He gave you no respite as his face suddenly pushed into your cunt, tongue shoving into you as far as it could, seeking out all the sensitive places that he could reach. His groan as he tasted his own essence mingling with yours vibrated through your core, making your every muscle shudder in pleasure.

One last swirl of his tongue against your opening and he pulled it out, latching his lips onto your clit and sucking hard. Your voice raised in a shriek at the suction on your already overstimulated clit, and he growled against you, three fingers shoving into your drenched hole. Your legs flailed against the sheets as his tongue all but lashed your clit, and your second orgasm was like a punch to the gut. He didn’t stop, licking you through it to your third, then fourth, then fifth, all in rapid succession, the fingers of his free hand gripping your thigh so hard you know there would be fingerprint-bruises tomorrow.

You finally couldn’t take it anymore and you cried out the safe word, tears streaming down your face and voice broken from screaming his name. Instantly he stopped and untied you, pulling the blindfold off and rubbing your wrists and shoulders. “My beautiful ghuleh, you did so well. You are exquisite when you come, you know that? And we taste so good together…”

You smiled weakly, cheek pressed against his shoulder as he pulled over the cup of water he’d prepared before hand. He bade you drink slowly, and by the time he’d cleaned you up you were fast asleep, drained completely. He smiled faintly and pressed a kiss to your forehead, before tucking you in and leaving the room to let you rest. After all, he was far from finished with you…


End file.
